Help:Power Points
Power Points are what gods spend to perform major actions in the world. See the page for more information on what those are. This page is concerned with PP. Every god starts the game with a base level of 4PP. At each reset that god receives 4 more PP, with any unused PP being lost, with one exception. If a god doesn't have enough PP to complete an action in a given turn, they may begin that action and complete it next turn. However, the player must specifically state that they are allocating that PP for a specific action, they must not already have access to the PP necessary to complete the action, and they must complete that action as soon as possible after the reset. Such carry-overs only work for one week. PP represents a god's power in the world. While a god doesn't need to be physically present in a location to perform an action, that action is still attributable to him or her. For example, the Greeks may be guided to go to war against the Trojans. Though the impetus for this is seemingly the mortal decision of Agamemnon, PP is spent on the command and that would trace back to Hera. This also means that PP may not be intentionally spent on actions that are contrary to the god's interests, though gods may be tricked into doing things that are against their interests. =Increasing Base PP= Every god starts with a base PP level of 4. This may be increased through several ways, listed below. The quickest way to get more PP is to keep updating the wikia with your God's actions! +1 Keeping the wikia up-to-date regarding the players/gods actions. +1 For good roleplaying. This is assigned at the discretion of Admins and will usually fluctuate week to week. Further PP is awarded based on the following system, which encourages new players to jump in and interact with other races and established populi to quickly improve their PP (This also is, incidentally, the best way to retain new players, which is why we're doing it this way). For every PP you spend on actions that are not related to a populace (such as mold land, nourish land, forge artifact, etc) you will get one point. It does not matter what you do, as long as it does not involve a populace, you get one point for every PP you spend. PP that interacts with Populaces, however, are different. Populace points are divided between players based on the percentage of shares that that player posesses. Points for a populace are generated through nourishes (the 'power' of the nation), shares through guides (the percentage of the nation that worships you). the initial shape action provides both points AND shares. Finally, A populace must be able to interact with other populaces without divine intervention in order to count (no hoarding races in pocket dimensions to yourself!) This promotes new players seeking out and interacting with the major populaces of the game (as one guide gives you a share in a game-long PP-sink of a populace), immediately bringing them into complex RP interactions and weaving their Gods into the overarching plots of the game instead of leaving them out on the periphery (and for those of you who care about such things, quickly bringing them up to 'speed' in terms of PP/week. It then encourages both new and old Gods to continue interacting with these populi to maintain their share and increase their points. For those of you who are network nerds like I (Topheh) am, it also promotes a scale-free topology, which is what most natural processes end up looking like anyways. So its realistic! :P At various point cutoffs (yet to be determined), the amount of base PP you recieve per week will increase. Category:Rules